Fun and Games
by evry bf should sparkle
Summary: The Cullen men have a game of rugby but who knew what it would lead to! Except maybe alice. Some OOC. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think


Fun and Games

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER

**Emmett POV**

**Chapter One - Agreed**

"I can beat you at any sport"

"Definitely not; remember that I'm faster than you so I could just run around you!" Edward "Mr Perfect" Cullen added

"But it's a game of tactics so I'd easily win!" Jasper exclaimed. With his war past that was an advantage

"Well I think we need to put this to the test then, but we do need another player. Do you think Carlisle would be up for it?"

A crazy little pixie came running out of the house screaming that if we were going to do this then she was in charge of the outfits. We all just shrugged and agreed. That was always best when it came to Alice, she could be scary when she didn't get to sort out our clothes.

"Then it is agrees. We will find out who is the best rugby players one week from now" I said in my most authoritative voice (at least I think authoritative is the word)" the others nodded.

Mr Perfect had to ruin it. "I think we need to come up with some additional Cullen rules – don't you"

"Ok, well I think that you, my dear brother Eddie-poo should be banned from eavesdropping in on conversations about tactics and Jazz you can't manipulate any emotions during the game. The teams will be Carlisle and Eddie in one team and me and Jazz man in the other."

I have to win, I have to win, I have to win. If I didn't then it would be devastating! Rose would have so much ammo to get me with and I just know that Mr Perfect and The Doc would flaunt it for decades to come.

I had to get our team to win. First on the list of how to do this learn the game. I hadn't told Jazz yet that I didn't know how to play but I'm a natural born athlete. I can play and win at any sport, I am Rosalie's monkey man after all so I'm sure that getting mucky and showing off my athletic abilities might spice up our night after the game too (I hope!! Not that we need any more encouragement. Not like that crazy Eddie – Get on with it man, poor Bells is one stressed out lady).

Second I will need Jazz to come up with some plan of attack. That was his thing so I'll leave him to that, and lastly we needed to practice. Man this will be easy!

**Alice POV**

**Chapter Two – The build up**

"So what colours should we put Edward and Carlisle in?" Alice piped in

"Anything – it doesn't bother me" Bella said sounding really bored by Alice's fashion conversation again

"Well I'm going to put Edward and Carlisle in green and Jazz and Emmett in red. I like Jazz in red!!"

Rose walked into the room and didn't need to ask what we were talking about. "Well I think that we should all take advantage of this, how often do we get to see our men in such get ups. We should make the shorts SHORT and the Ts TIGHT!"

"Well everyone knows my opinion on that" Sighed Bella as Rose and Alice giggled.

I'm sure that we are going to have to do something about those two. Even Rosalie who actually couldn't stand Bella at the beginning was getting to be really annoyed with Edward and his physical contact rules and protection problems. Poor Bella was about to explode! If only he could read her mind too he could see that doing "IT" was the only thing going to help.

"Sorted then, green and red it is. I'll have them made within the hour then we can get to work with ours."

"WHAT!!" Bella exclaimed. "I can dress myself Alice" Rosalie moaned.

"No chance girlies, we are going to be cheering our men to victory, specialist outfits are required"

Bella and Rose just looked at each other and knew it was futile to even attempt to argue.

"Does this include Esme? She might be harder to convince you know" Rose added

"I'll worry about that sister"

I couldn't understand all these people aversion to clothes and fashion. Every waking moment you should look good and for me that meant all the time. Clothes and fashion are life and that meant that every occasion had to be catered for – silly people. This was just another that I had not done yet.

As I came down the stairs with all the outfits in hand I could tell they were worried about them. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella!" I yelled

They trouped into the living room. Carlisle and Esme hand in hand, Emmett had Rose under his arm and as usual Edward has arm firmly wrapped around Bella's waist.

"People, I now have your outfits for the game next week. Please try them on and come back here asap so I can see if any changes are required."

"Do I have to" Bella asked Edward – he just nodded and started carrying her upstairs as I threw him two clothes bags with the outfits.

Everyone else just did it – I could tell to get it over with but to me this was fun. What was more fun was watching Jazz try his outfit on. My very perfect southern gentleman looked HOT!

Everyone looked great. Bella didn't care what she was wearing because she never took her eyes off Edward, same with Esme and Carlisle in his. Emmett and Rose were quietly discussing how the outfits could be used after the match. Just as well Esme, Carlisle and Bella couldn't here. They would be mortified and Edward was currently staring at Bella to try and ignore the thoughts. Jasper slipped his arms round me from behind and kissed my shoulder. That mean the outfits were good. A naughty smile covered my face. No alterations and Jasper putty in my hands for the next few hours, perfect

**Chapter Three – The Game**

**Edward POV**

Alice had said that today was the only day that we could do this. A storm was brewing and if we started about three pm then the storm should cover the noise.

"Edward, I feel so bare. Do I have to wear this?" Bella grumbled

"Yes my love, apart from the fact that it would upset Alice if you didn't. I would be very VERY disappointed. You look wonderful. You dazzling me might be Emmett and Jaspers only chance of winning. You really should give them a fighting chance." And I gave her one of those smiles that dazzled her enough so she would comply.

Alice really knew how to put me off. Bella was dressed in a shiny green A-line mini skirt, a skin tight green tank top, knee-high white socks with green tops and white converse. WOW was all I could formulate when I seen her at first.

Rosalie came over to us, in the same outfit but in red with the ball. "Right boys, we want a good game. Esme is going to be the ref and the ball must stay in the meadow at all times. PLAY!"

And she threw the ball. I jumped, grabbed it and ran. Emmett ran after me and tackled me at the waist; the whole town must have heard the crash. I heard Bella groan. I was fine; I am a vampire after all. This would be fun.

I saw Carlisle run to the left of me and I launched the ball at him. He caught it and ran at speed I'm sure was a blur to Bella. Jasper ran after him but Carlisle dodged his tackle when he jumped, Jasper ended up on the ground which left Carlisle to dive and score the first try. Leading already and I hadn't even had to look into Jaspers mind for their tactics.

I kicked the ball up to the other end of the field. Jasper caught it this time. He ran with it dodging Carlisle by spinning round before passing the ball to Emmett on his right. I could hear Rosalie and Alice's private and extremely explicit thoughts about their husbands. So off putting! I ran at Emmett, grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him to the ground. The girls were cheering now and to be honest we were only messing now because Emmett could have easily flung me off. Jasper flung himself on the two of us followed by Carlisle. Here was the well respected Cullen family men piled on top of each other fighting over an egg shaped ball, I smiled (my crocked one if you asked Bella) as the ball moved into view. I grabbed it and at vampire speed ran to the other end of the field for our second try; much to the dismay of the family athlete Emmett.

Esme and Bella were jumping up and down hugging as Carlisle and I ran over and gave them a kiss.

**Chapter Four – And they Score!**

**Edward POV**

Rose and Alice were shouting at Emmett and Jasper to get their head in the game but only I knew that they were thinking about other things. Silly Alice, the girl could see the future but couldn't see what putting herself and Rose in those outfits would do to their husbands. I laughed and Carlisle wanted to know what at so I whispered to him. He laughed and suggested we play on that, in my book if I got to win then fine by me. Both of us began looking at our other half's with as much lust as we could muster up, Easy to do with my Bella around.

Suddenly Jasper forfeited the match, ran to Alice, threw her over his shoulder and ran away with her. I could hear her screams and giggles coupled with both of their thoughts. He must have felt bad for Emmett because he then got hit with some of the lust and suddenly he and Rose were gone too. All I could hear from them was Rosalie's screams! Emmett your quick off the mark.

"That was just too easy" I exclaimed to Carlisle. He nodded and laughed but was already walking away with Esme in his arms and trying to cover up his thoughts. I suppose that he thought I needed to be partially protected from what my 'father' was thinking about my 'mother'.

I ran over to Bella. She was blushing a deep crimson that I could tell was about what just happened. I snaked my arm round her waist and kissed her slowly and carefully. The warmth of her lips took my breath away. "let's get back to the house"

"Ok, whatever you say incubi!"

"What did you just say!" I demanded, completely shocked. She was the only one who could do that normally.

"I called you an incubus. Have you seen yourself! It's a wonder that I have managed to stay away from you during the game your seducing me so much with that look. I mean you are currently in very skimpy shorts that are showing every muscle in your legs and more" she blushed and giggled," a top that lets me see every ab you have, erm well you are just gorgeous"

"Well maybe I'll just have to play on that since you look absolutely seductive my dear Bella the Succubus" and I gave her a dazzling smile hoping that she would relax.

"Edward! I am not TRYING to seduce you. I am just HOPING to seduce you" Bella laughed

"I am shocked at you Miss Swan. Here I thought I was dating a girl who valued good, clean fun and you're hoping to seduce me. Well maybe I should just let my guard down and see what happens"

I saw the glint in her eye and took my opportunity. I grabbed her, threw her spider monkey style over my back and ran back to my room through the open window. I threw her on my bed and lay down on pulling her closer to me. Her warm sweet breath was intoxicating and I could tell what she wanted.

**Chapter Five - The After Match**

**Edward POV**

I suddenly heard a voice, Alice. She was shouting in her thoughts "Just do it! It will be worth it Edward and Bella won't get hurt. I've seen it."

Damn pixie interfering in my love life. She must have seen that I would react like that and Jasper must have let go on his power because the lust was flying round this house like mad.

Bella definitely got a load of it because at practically vampire speed she was straddling me, pressing down on my shoulders kissing me very hard. I let my guard down and my lips slowly parted to allow us to explore each other's mouths. This was heaven; her sweet flowery smell was intensified as I lay a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck, across her collar bone. I lifted her and placed her on the bed. She looked at me with a naughty smile and a glint in her eye. I had to have her. I ripped her clothes off and suddenly I was faced with my beautify Bella in just a bra and French knickers, in blue!

Now she was really getting me going. They looked so beautiful against her creamy skin. I hope my restraint hold and I don't hurt her.

Bella sat up and very slowly, and very teasingly started to undo the buttons on my shirt. I couldn't take it and ripped it and my trousers off at vampire speed. She blushed and grabbed me down onto the bed next to her. Our kissing became hard and urgent. She slowly dragged her hand down my torso running her fingers across every muscle slowly groaning before slipping her hand into my boxers and grabbing me hard. "Edward" she gasped, "What? Is everything ok?" Tell me she's ok and doesn't want to stop, that would take too much self control, I don't think I could I asked myself.

"It's much more than ok Edward, You are huge!" I smiled and she continued to rub me all the way up and down. I flipped us over so she was on top of me, she reached down and pulled my boxers off before taking me in her mouth "oooohhhhh, mmmmmmm, Bella, mmmmmmm" I couldn't even formulate words she was so damn good. She licked and sucked my huge hard on for what seemed like forever.

"Bella I can't take much more" I sighed. She stopped and stood up. She slowly slipped her underwear off and climbed the bed to straddle me again. Where did this Bella come from, I love this Bella! She gently licked me until I was soaking wet before gently sliding herself down on me. "Aaaauuuurrrhhhgg" she was so tight. Her face was lit up and she had the biggest smile I had ever seen. I reached up and started to gently run her nipples between my fingers while she bounced up and down on my hard member. She groaned, moaned and screamed until she came hard. Actually she came everywhere; I could feel her wetness all over my member and her orgasm seemed to last forever.

"You're not done Edward, your turn" She moved so that I was on top and I slowly and really gently at first started to move in and out of her sweet sweet mound. Bella was by this time just murmuring my name over and over again. I couldn't control myself as I sped up pounding her faster and watching her face twist in delight. "I'm really close Bella", "faster" she demanded and that's what I did. She started screaming my name; thank goodness we live in an isolated area because Bella is a screamer and a half! I came and she ground down on me until I slumped over her.

"WOW" that was amazing Bella sighed

I looked at her and she looked so beautiful; blushing, sweaty and of course naked. I started to worry I had hurt her so gave her a glance over to see if there was any bruises forming. Nothing! So maybe it had been possible before. There would definitely be more now.

**Chapter Six – Embarrassment**

**Edward POV**

So Bella and I went and go showered and changed. I couldn't help from smiling and winking at her all the time. Man she was amazing.

"Dinner time for the human?" Bella nodded and agreed.

We walked out of my room to a sea of ecstatic vampire faces, my family! Shit! They would have heard all of that. I was so wrapped up in Bella I didn't think.

Bella had her head tucked under my arm blushing so red that without my vampire sight I could have seen her miles away. I just smiled and carried her downstairs.

"Edward, I am so embarrassed" I forgot about everyone else Bella grimaced

"Bella, I have spent the last eighty plus years listening to that coming from the other 3 rooms in this house. It's not something that they are unfamiliar with. And by the sounds of your reactions it's something they will have to get used to. "

That just made her blushes even worse. After Bella had got something to eat we went and sat in the living area with everyone else. I could tell that Emmett and Jasper wanted to say something so I nodded to let them know I was listening.

"Well I'm just glad that Eddie boy enjoyed himself too because Bella was getting to be unbearably wound up all the time. I'm sure now that Edward knows he won't hurt her then she might have a new method of relaxing. At least you're not just watching her sleep at Charlie's every night now" Jasper laughed

"WOOOOHHOOOO! Way to do brother, you must have the touch because I think Tanya might have heard Bells screaming your name" Emmett boomed

Thanks guys but I have a feeling that you won't find out very much really. I don't think i'll be seeing much of anyone except Bella now. And with that I scooped her into my arms and back into my bedroom.

"Ready for a repeat performance Miss Swan?" I asked in the most dazzling voice I could

"I thought you'd never ask Mr Cullen!"


End file.
